Outbreak
Outbreak is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. It is also the first episode of Season 2. Plot The episode begins in Dr. Psychobos' lair, where a fault in the Nemetrix causes Khyber's pet to transform into different aliens at random. Khyber struggles to control his pet while Dr. Psychobos and Malware build a part to stabilize the Nemetrix. Dr. Psychobos says the a suitable part to fix the device lies within Ben's Omnitrix. Khyber wishes to go get the piece, but Dr. Psychobos disagrees and goes to get it himself. While Ben and Rook are training at Plumber Headquarters and Ben uses Wildvine and Humungousaur to defeat him. Dr. Psychobos ambushes them and steals the piece of the Omnitrix he was looking for. Ben tries to transform, but the Omnitrix zaps Rook, transforming him into a half-Gourmand creature and the doctor escapes. Driba and Blukic try to fix the Omnitrix, but they end up turning Ben into Walkatrout. Rook says things can't get any worse, but the Omnitrix gives off an electrical explosion. This transforms Psyphon into a half Pyronite creature, Bubble Helmet into a half Gimlinopithecus creature, Liam into a half Vaxasaurian creature, and Fistina into a half Galvanic Mechamorph creature. They escape prison and attack the Plumbers. After a brief battle, the villains retreat to the power core and open up a portal to the Null Void. They set it to overload, which will suck all of Bellwood into it. Driba and Blukic continue to try to fix the Omnitrix, but it ends up turning him into strange aliens (Pesky Dust, Molestache, and The Worst). Rook leads a squad of Plumbers to defeat the villains. Ben, Driba, and Blukic come with them. They shut down the power core, but this what Psyphon wanted. They do battle, Ben telling the Plumbers the villain's weakness. The Plumbers trap Bubble Helmet in a sticky substance, and Driba and Blukic disrupt Fistina with a magnetic field. Then, they fix the Omnitrix, and Rook, Ben, Psyphon, Fistina, Bubble Helmet, and Liam go back to normal. Ben scans Liam, and transforms into Kickin Hawk. He defeats Liam, and the villains go back to their cells. Then the scene cuts to Dr. Psychobos, Malware, and Khyber. Malware tells Dr. Psychobos that he should have killed Ben, but the doctor says Azmuth is their true enemy. Then, he puts an improved Nemetrix on Crabdozer, who transforms back into Khyber's Dog. Major Events *Wildvine makes his Omniverse debut. *Walkatrout, Pesky Dust, Molestache, The Worst and Kickin Hawk get unlocked and make their first appearances. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Wildvine (Omniverse debut) *Walkatrout (first appearance) *Pesky Dust (first appearance) *Molestache (first appearance) *The Worst (first appearance) *Kickin Hawk (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Blukic *Driba *Plumbers Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Psyphon *Liam *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Malware *Khyber *Khyber's Dog Aliens Used By Ben *Wildvine (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur *Walkatrout (first appearance) *Pesky Dust (first appearance) *Molestache (first appearance) *The Worst (first appearance) *Kickin Hawk (first appearance) By Khyber's Dog *Buglizard (cameo) *Mucilator (cameo) *Terroranchula (cameo) *Slamworm (cameo) *Crabdozer Quotes Errors Trivia *Due to Psychobos stealing a piece of an Omnitrix core, Rook was mutated into a half-Gourmand when Ben tried to transform. It also later transformed Liam into a half-Vaxasaurian, Fistina into a half-Galvanic Mechamorph, Psyphon into a half-Pyronite and Bubble Helmet into a half-Gimlinopithecus. *Ben unlocked 5 aliens. That is the only time Ben has unlocked a bunch of aliens and transformed into them. See Also *Outbreak/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes